Red Rising
by Virginia Blues
Summary: Greatness is not Redkit's fate, but his birthright. The orphaned kit finds himself at the center of an ominous prophecy, with a split road ahead. Obsessed with fulfilling his dead father's legacy, he dreams of leading his clan, but the closer he gets, the more clouded the path becomes. His idea of honor is tainted, and he find himself tempted by the promise of power.
1. Prologue and Alliances

**My first story, hope y'all like it!**

Death seemed imminent in the dark nursery. Sorrelfur drew her kits closer to her body. She licked their pelts, desperately trying to warm them. It seemed a lost cause in the bitter cold night that froze her to the bone. Her body ached from kitting, and her heart fluttered with fear for her new family in the freezing cold night.

The medicine cat, Bluewhisker, stood close beside her. He'd looked after her since she'd contracted whitecough just a few weeks ago, and he'd been at her side throughout her difficult kitting. A few paces back sat Leafbreeze, the leader's mate, and one of her closest friends. They were so close, in fact, that they had birthed kits only four days apart. Her mate, however, was not there. Redfall, the former deputy of ThunderClan, had slaughtered like a rabbit over a pointless border skirmish weeks earlier, leaving her alone to raise their kits.

The kits had not yet been named, and Sorrelfur began to worry that she would be sending them to StarClan without names. The smallest two, both snowy furred she-kits, were becoming stiller by the moment as the cold overtook them. They let their brother push and kick them around without so much as moving a paw. Fear gripped her heart and threatened to swallow her, and she licked their pelts in desperation.

"Please, please," she gasped. She pawed at her daughter's pelts, on high alert for the slightest tail twitch, or a stretch of a paw. Sorreltail nuzzled them, but they only fell limply from the curve of her stomach. "No, no, no," she gasped to herself. A mournful screech split the air, though she hadn't even remembered raising her weary head to cry out. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, _she thought, but she knew they were.

"I'm so sorry," Bluewhisker said, brushing his thick tail against her cheek. Leafbreeze looked on with grief-glazed eyes. Even though she loved her friend, Sorrelfur wanted to get up and scream at her. She wanted to know why the little tabby queen got two healthy kits and a living mate, while she lost everything.

Sorrelfur clenched her eyes shut as the most intense sorrow she'd ever felt boiled inside her. She'd spent moons dreaming of being a mother, and after all this time, it was over. The little kittens that she should've seen grow into great warriors were nothing but wet scraps of fur. She buried her face into her kit's flanks for a moment. They were too young to go to StarClan, she thought with a pang.

The prick of a claw against her bare underbelly brought her back. One kit remained, a golden-red tabby who squirmed and squealed and fought for life. He parted his little pink mouth, and let out a high pitched cry that pierced through the dark room louder than any of the cries coming from outside the nursery. Sorrelfur gasped, overcome with emotion. She pulled the kit closer to her, letting life course through him. Her son was going to live, come Hell or high water, she decided.

A cough racked her body. She was still weak from giving birth. Bluewhisker pushed a catmint polluce towards her, but she couldn't muster up the strength to lap it up. Leafbreeze offered a soothing mew of support, and groomed her soft white ears. Sorrelfur curled herself tighter around her son. He kneaded on her soft underbelly with surprising strength for a newborn.

"I'd like to name him Redkit," she told Bluewhisker, not taking her eyes off her son. "After his father." She purred slightly, and ran her sandpaper tongue over his body.

Bluewhisker dipped his head slightly. "An honorable choice," he said.

She coughed again, feeling weaker by the second. This wasn't whitecough, it couldn't have been. She was suffering from greencough. Bluewhisker's wide eyed gaze was enough to prove her right. He pushed the herbs a little closer to her, and she relented, lapping up the polluce. Swallowing was a painful ordeal. Her throat had been rubbed raw from the endless coughing. Despite Bluewhisker's attempts, she was going to die, and she knew it.

She closed her feverish eyes, and thought of Redfall. _I'm coming, my love, _she thought. Darkness set in all around her, and slowly, her weary muscles relaxed. She felt nothing but the gentle kicks of her son against her stomach, and her daughter's cold bodies. _Together in StarClan, _she thought.

o - o - o - o - o

Cloudstar pressed his nose to the dead queen's pelt. "May we meet again," he murmured quietly. Beside him, his mate pressed against him, her fur bristled against the bitter winds. He and Leafbreeze muttered their goodbyes to the queen. They'd both lost more than just a clanmate today. They'd lost a dear friend. Cloudstar remembered just weeks ago, when he'd sat beside her mate's body for vigil. Redfall would've been a loyal deputy, as Sorrelfur would have been a great mother, and their two daughters would've been great warriors.

His mate pressed her slender body to his, and he welcomed the warmth of her flank against his. "She named her son Redkit, after his father," Leafbreeze meowed comfortingly. Despite the circumstances, Cloudstar could manage a purr. "Goldenpool is looking after him, along with Silverkit and Sunkit." In all the tragedy, Cloudstar had nearly forgotten that he was a father now. In the wake of so much death, celebrating new life felt taboo.

"He'll be a great warrior, just as great as his father," Cloudstar said. Leafbreeze let out a mew of agreement. His heart twisted when he saw the dead kits laid out beside her mother. Nothing in this life was fair.

"It's been a rough couple of days," Leafbreeze muttered, and she moved closer to him. "A little rest would do you a lot of good."

"I'm on vigil," he retorted. She didn't reply, just sat there, their pelts touching. He felt his eyelids growing heavier, no matter what he did to fight it. Just as fast as he had promised not to sleep, he found himself lulled into it.

Moonlight shone down on his face, and he woke up in a starry clearing. Everything was shrouded in mist, and he was filled with a sudden and intense sense of peace and clarity. He was dreaming with StarClan, he realized with a jolt. Cloudstar felt less alone now that he was among the ancestors. The ground beneath his paws had been tread upon by his descendants since the dawn of the clans. He scanned the clearing for Redfall, Sorrelfur, or the two little white kits, but there wasn't a soul around. The ache in his chest returned.

"Cloudstar?" The meow came from Bluewhisker. Just like that, the mystical trance had been broken. Cloudstar looked up at his medicine cat, and padded over to him. Dread filled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Nothing about the situation seemed right. His fur pricked with anticipation, and he kneaded his claws into the soft earth beneath him.

"Larkpool!" Bluewhisker's exclamation alerted Cloudstar to the presence of a lithe grey and white tabby behind them. She had cool blue eyes that sparkled in the starry clearing, and long, soft fur. She'd been the medicine cat before Bluewhisker, the one who'd trained him. Bluewhisker purred and rubbed against his old mentor. "I've missed you so much," he told her.

"And I've missed you both," she replied. The ancient cat had been a loyal advisor, and dear friend to both of them. "Bluewhisker, you've grown into a remarkable young medicine cat. You've served your clan extraordinarily. And Cloudstar," she turned her stunning blue gaze onto him, "you've become a great and honorable leader." He dipped his head in gratitude. "Unfortunately, I come with a warning," she said. "Today was a grim day, we welcomed Sorrelfur and her newborn daughters into our ranks today."

Cloudstar nodded solemnly. "It was a hard loss."

"But her son, Redkit, lives," she said. "You must be careful, Cloudstar. A kit born in blood will spill blood."

Cloudstar bristled. "I'm sure any son of Redfall will be a great and honorable warrior."

"Don't be a fool," Larkpool growled. "The birth of this kit has been foretold for generations. There's a fire in his soul, greatness in his heart. He could go down in history as one of the most honorable warriors in all of history, or one of the most ruthless. Tread carefully, Cloudstar, guide him to choose the right path."

"He's just a kit," Cloudstar reasoned.

"You walk on delicate ground, Cloudstar. I promise you, this kit will one day have the power to raise ThunderClan to the stars, or drive in into the ground. You must show him the right path, make him into a valiant, hardworking, and brave warrior. I have faith in you, Cloudstar." His fur itched with contempt, but Cloudstar swallowed his doubt, and nodded respectfully. Who was he to question the will of StarClan?

"I have to go now," Larkpool murmured. Cloudstar nodded cooly.

"No, stay for just a bit," Bluewhisker pleaded. His blue eyes were wide with longing. It had only been a few moons that he'd had his full medicine cat name. Cloudstar knew that his medicine cat's heart still ached for the guidance of his old mentor. Cloudstar was still not used to ThunderClan without Larkpool himself, but he had trust in her replacement.

"Goodbye," Larkpool murmured. "And remember, beware the kit born in blood." The words chilled Cloudstar to the bone. Redkit would be an exceptional warrior, no matter what Larkpool said, he told himself. The starry clearing began to fade, and he savoured the image of Larkpool that burned behind his eyelids. It could be a long time before he saw her face again, he thought.

When Cloudstar awoke, he was still pressed against his mate's side. He could hear the mewls of kits from the nursery. Larkpool's prophecy weighed him down, the pit in his chest threatened to swallow him. Redfall had been an honorable warrior, and he would do all he could to lead his friend's son. He wasn't going to let the kit be anything but honorable and great, he promised himself.

o - o - o - o - o

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Cloudstar - pale white tom with long fur and blue eyes

Deputy: Stonepool - grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Bluewhisker - stony grey tom with green eyes

Warriors: Squirrelclaw - reddish brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Volefoot - black and white tom with amber eyes

Tangleclaw - black tomcat

Littleear - pale tabby tomcat

Apprentice, Marshpaw (brown tabby tomcat)

Mistfur - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpfang - orange and with tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doeleap - tabby and white she-cat

Rainheart - grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Icetail - white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw (smoky grey tabby she-cat)

Cherrypelt - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Applesplash - dappled tawny tomcat

Berryfur - cream tabby tomcat

Brambleflight - brown tabby she-cat

Adderleaf - black tom with yellow eyes

Queens: Leafblaze - small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(Silverkit - silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, Sunkit - grey tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Sorrelstripe - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

(Redkit - red tabby tomcat)

Elders: Goldenpool - light willowy silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader:

Sagestar - small white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Yellowclaw - raggedy black tom

Medicine Cat: Grousefoot - small brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Copperclaws - smoky grey tabby tomcat with copper eyes

Fallenheart - large grey tabby tom

Beetlejump - small black tom with yellow eyes

Dockfoot - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Lichensong - small tabby she-cat with green eyes

Harepelt - mousy brown tabby tom

Thrushleap - sandy tabby tom with amber eyes

Woollypool - smoky grey tabby tomcat

Poppyspots - tortoiseshell she with sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Sootpaw (sooty grey tabby she-cat)

Hickorysplash - brown tabby tom

Palenose - cream colored she-cat

Apprentice, Ryepaw (light brown tabby tomcat)

Fallowleap - fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes

Archstep - black tomcat with yellow eyes

Antfur - reddish tabby tomcat

Pouncetail - rowdy black tomcat with green eyes

Elders: Heavyfoot - broad shouldered black tomcat

Moorshine - dainty white she-cat

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Timberstar - muscled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Hazelfall - brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Fennelnose - small grey tabby tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw (silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors: Rowanpelt - ginger tabby tom

Mudsplash - brown tabby tom

Alderfrost - silvery tomcat with amber eyes

Deerskip - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw (reddish brown tabby tom)

Mudshade - tabby and white tom

Quietstep - silvery tabby she-cat

Runningwing - black and white patched tomcat

Mapleheart - orange and white she-cat

Apprentice, Snailpaw (smoky grey tabby tom)

Brindlerun - tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Mallowfrost - soft grey she-cat

Sleekpelt - sleek black tomcat

Oneclaw - big, battle scarred tabby tom

Cindercreek - small black she-cat

Queens: Nettletail (russet tabby she-cat)

Elders: Firefur - ginger tabby tomcat

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Minnowstar - sleek grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Reedfoot - black and white tomcat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathershine - silvery tabby tomcat

Warriors:

Perchpool - strong black tomcat

Otternose - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Sweetpaw (grey and white spotted she-cat)

Hailfeather - strong grey tabby tomcat

Troutsplash - patched black and white tomcat

Lakeshine - orange and white she-cat

Toadstrike - black tomcat

Barkfur - brown tabby tomcat

Beechstorm - pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Amberear - ginger tabby she-cat

Brushflight - brown tabby tomcat

Seedfur - pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Smudgepaw (black and white tomcat)

Foxface - ginger and white she-cat

Sandstripe - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Creekrun - small black tomcat

Queens:

Slatestorm - black she-cat with green eyes (Perchkit - black she-cat, and Brightkit - orange and white she-kit)

Elders: Shellstorm - grey tabby tom

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!**


	2. A Kit Becomes A 'Paw

**Alrighty, chapter two! I'm super excited for the rest of the story, and I think I've got some good ideas.**

**REVIEWS:**

**"Carry On My Wayward Willow" - Thank you!**

**"Jesse123" - Thanks! c;**

**"Birdflame" - Thank you!**

The ThunderClan camp was too small for Redkit. He was six moons old, and getting bigger by the day. The camp was too confining for him, but he wouldn't dare sneak out, he was on probation after a few too many foiled. During his most successful attempt, he'd made it all the way to RiverClan before being caught by one of their patrols. Needless to say, he'd gotten in a lot of trouble. So much, in fact, that Cloudstar had threatened to postpone his apprenticeship. That had happened a moon ago, and he hadn't taken any chances. Today, however, all of that would change. He was going to become an apprentice today!

His good mood was spoiled when a smug looking grey tabby swaggered up to him. "Ready to become a 'paw, Redkit? Try not to trip over your paws on the first day." The jest came from Sunkit, one of Leafbreeze's kits. Redkit looked down at his massive paws self-consciously. He was growing into his large frame. He'd make a great fighter someday, but for now he just looked awkward on his own feet. It didn't help that that the tom had two extra toes on each of his paws. Leafbreeze promised him it would help him in the long run, but for now, he didn't like the look of his giant toes.

Redkit lashed his fluffy tail, and wracked his brain for a worthy insult. Sunkit was a bully, and Redkit was his favorite target. "Maybe you should eat something," he retorted. "Then the other clans won't think we're starving our kits."

"They won't think that when I'm leader someday," Sunkit mewed.

"No, I'll be leader!" Redkit yelped back.

Sunkit bared his teeth, and lunged at his denmate. The kits tussled for a second, rubbing dust and mud into their pelts. Redkit let out a yelp of pain as Sunkit's razor sharp teeth tugged a clump of his fur loose. He retaliated with a quick swipe at Sunkit's nose, claws unsheathed.

"Ow!" the kit whined, breaking away from Redkit. He pressed a paw to his muzzle, where a few tiny beads of blood began to well up.

"Enough, both of you!" The scolding came from Sharpfang, one of the senior warriors. "If you two want to become apprentices today, you'd better start acting like it. Clanmates don't attack each other." The two kits mumbled their apologies to the tomcat. "And Redkit," he added sternly, "what in the name of StarClan were you thinking? You never attack a clanmate with your claws drawn.

Redkit swallowed the rage that was bubbling inside of him. "Sorry, Sunkit," he mewed solemnly.

"C'mon Sunkit, let's get you to Bluewhisker." The older warrior ushered Sunkit towards the medicine cat's den, leaving Redkit standing alone in the clearing.

"That was unfair, he's such a mousebrain." The sympathetic mew came from Silverkit, Sunkit's littermate. She wound tightly around him, her tail brushing against his face. Redkit nodded in agreement, but didn't say much else. "I can't wait for my apprenticeship," she added. Her pelt was groomed to perfection in preparation for her apprentice ceremony. "I really want to get Squirrelclaw as a mentor, he's such a good hunter."

"I want to get Tangleclaw," Redkit replied, "he's one of the best fighter's we have."

"Tangleclaw just finished mentoring Adderleaf," Silverkit replied. "Cloudstar won't give him another apprentice that soon."

"He was a really good mentor to Adderleaf," Redkit countered. "We could learn a lot from him."

"Maybe," she admitted, "but I refuse to take your ideas seriously when you're covered in mud." He purred and playfully pushed her.

Redkit's stomach lurched when Cloudstar padded out from his den underneath Highledge. "Redkit?" he called out in a deep, booming voice. "Can I talk to you?" His blood froze, and his paws itched with worry. His mind raced a mile a minute. Would Cloudstar postpone his apprentice ceremony because he attacked Sunkit?

He shot a distressed look to Silverkit. "Good luck," she muttered to him. "I can vouch that Sunkit was being a flea-bag if you need it." He offered back a small thanks, and walked shamefully over to the leader.

Cloudstar beckoned for his to step inside the leader's den. He was expressionless, and completely impossible to read. Great, thought Redkit. The large white tom sat at the end of the den, wrapping his thick tail around his paws. "You're going to become an apprentice today, and there's something I need to talk to you about." Redkit shifted his weight from paw to paw, and stared intensely at the moss and feather speckled ground before him.

"If this is about Sunkit, I'm really sorry," Redkit interrupted. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt him, we were just rough-housing." Cloudstar's whisker's twitched. Redkit could've sworn he saw a flicker of amusement in the old cat's eyes.

"No, it's not about that." A wave of relief crashed over Redkit. "Kits fight, it happens. Although you will learn that any great warrior uses his tongue to settle conflict, not his claws." Redkit nodded. Cloudstar took a long breath before he continued. "Your parents were great warriors, and great friends to me. I trusted your father with my life, but I'm sure you've heard plenty about him." Cloudstar paused, looking straight into Redkit's eyes. "I have high expectations for you, Redkit, and I hope you are ready to meet them."

Redkit puffed out his fluffy chest, every bone in his body aching with pride. "I will!" he promised. Someday, I'm going to lead this clan, he thought. It may have been every kit's fantasy, but it was Redkit's birthright. He was going to fulfill his father's legacy, he promised himself.

"Because your father was such a close friend, I would like to mentor you." Redkit lashed his tail excitedly. "It will not be easy," the old cat promised. "There will be times when you resent me to no end. The path to greatness is not an easy one. Show me what you're made of, Redkit, show me that your father's blood courses through your veins."

His last few words were strangely sharp, and suddenly Redkit didn't like the way that the leader was looking at him, as if he could see right through him. "I will," he promised yet again, swallowing his fear and doubt.

"I've asked Rainheart to help you train as well, as I have my duties as a leader to attend," he said. Redkit dipped his head understandingly, and the two sat in silence for a moment. He felt special, but also more nervous than he'd ever been. "Are you ready to become an apprentice?" Coudstar asked, and without waiting for an answer, he sprung to his feet and leapt out of the den. "Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled to the cloudless sky. Electric waves of excitement coursed through Redkit. "Come on, both of you!" Leafbreeze herded Sunkit and Silverkit into the clearing. Their pelts shone perfectly. She shot an anxious look at Redkit, and he ran his tongue over his pelt to ease her mind.

"Redkit, Sunkit, Silverkit, please come," Cloudstar commanded, and the three kits obliged. Redkit couldn't keep the bounce from his step, and Sunkit's tail stuck straight up happily. Silverkit was the only one with any composure. "Sunkit," he started off with his son. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. You are eager and ready to learn, and you will make a valiant warrior. From this day forward, you shall be known as Sunpaw, Volefoot will be your mentor." The little tabby kit stepped forward to touch noses with his mentor.

"I promise I'll be a good apprentice" he exclaimed gleefully. The big black and white tomcat let out an amused snort.

"Silverkit," he continued. "I know you will make an eager student, and a smart warrior. From this day forward, you shall be known as Silverpaw, Doeleap will be your mentor." The apprentice wordlessly touched her nose to her mentors, though Redkit could see excitement in the depths of her blue eyes. "And Redkit," he finally said. "I made a promise to your father to look after you and your mother after he died. I failed at taking care of your mother, but I will not fail you. From this day forward, you will be known as Redpaw, I will be your mentor." Redpaw shot Sunpaw a smug glance, and touched noses with his mentor as shocked murmurs rippled through the clan.

"Sunpaw! Silverpaw! Redpaw!" Leafbreeze was the first to call out, followed by the rest of the clan. Redpaw puffed out his chest, and let the gentle wind ruffle his fur. He never wanted to forget this moment.

The meeting fizzled out, until only the new apprentices and their mentors remained in the camp clearing. Redpaw's heart pounded in his chest, and excitement spread beneath his pelt. He was an apprentice to the leader of ThunderClan! Sunpaw was bouncing around his mentor's paws, while Volefoot tried to hide the twitching of his whiskers behind a stern glare. Silverpaw had already started asking Doeleap every question she could think of. Redpaw only sat in silence. He felt weird talking to Cloudstar the way his denmates talked to their mentors. Being the leader's apprentice would be good for him, but he'd have no fun at all, he realized.

"Can we learn battle moves?" Sunpaw skipped around Volefoot's feet, nearly tripping the old tom.

"Why not?" he purred. He shot a glance at Cloudstar and Doeleap. "Would you like to come with us?"

Silverkit lost her cool. She winded around her mentor, fixing the little tabby she-cat with a wide-eyed gaze. "Please?" she begged.

"We'd love to," Doeleap replied. All eyes turned to Cloudstar, and Redpaw did his best not to look too eager.

"Redpaw will start his training tomorrow," the old cat mewed curtly. Redpaw's heart sank, and it took all his effort not to dig his claw into the soft earth.

"Tomorrow?" The indignant cry burst out of him. He hadn't been able to control it. It was barely sun-high, he couldn't wait that long to start his training. Plus, the thought of Silverpaw and Sunpaw training in the woods while he wasted away in camp, like he'd done for the last six moon, was unbearable.

"Yes," Cloudstar replied coolly. "You could stand to learn some patience."

Redpaw tried not to lash his tail as he watched Sunpaw, Silverpaw, and their mentors bound out of camp. They'd looked happy, without a care in the world. Later that night, he'd have to hear all about the moves that they'd learned, and the fun that they'd had. So much for being the greatest warrior ever, he thought glumly. He'd never learn anything if his mentor refused to teach him.

Part of him itched to explore the territory on his own. After all, he wasn't a kit anymore, he was allowed out of camp. Who said it had to be his mentor to show him? It wouldn't be worth it, though, he decided. He didn't want to do anything to make the leader mad, especially not on his first day of training.

"Trust me, it's hard being Cloudstar's apprentice." Redpaw looked up to see Rainheart standing beside him. "I'm sure he told you that I'll be helping mentor you," the tom said. "Cloudstar is a strong leader," he continued. "He likes to take an interest in each member of his clan. Not many leaders take apprentices, but you are his prodigy, as I was."

"I didn't know," Redpaw echoed, looking up at the grey tabby tom with admiration in his eyes. "I bet he took you out on your first day," he grumbled.

"No, he didn't," the tom countered. "Like you, I watched my littermates go out on patrol, and I begged to go with them, but he didn't let me."

"Great," Redpaw huffed. "What's he trying to prove to me?"

Rainheart let out an amused purr. "I have no idea," he admitted. "To be honest, it's just a power play. He wants to show you that your apprenticeship isn't going to be all fun and games." Rainheart stopped to think for a moment, before adding, "Cloudstar will teach you a lot. Not just about how to hunt and fight, but how to lead, how to be great. You'll hate him half the time, but it'll make you wiser in the long run. If you want to be a great warrior, even a leader, you'll remember every lesson he teaches you."

Redpaw self-reflected for an appropriate amount of time before chirping, "how about _you_ take me training?"

"Trust me, it's been seasons since he trained me, and I'm still afraid to disobey him," the grey cat purred. Redpaw nodded glumly and curled his tail over his paw. It was going to be a long day, he thought.

**Hope y'all liked the chapter, I may be a little slow at updating, because I'm sick and I've got a math midterm next week, but I'll try to stay on top of it. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. A Skilled Fighter, An Unfortunate Hunter

**Hey, I'm back. I ended up blowing off some of my math (whoops) and writing ahead a little bit. It's president's day, so shout out to my fav, Mr Abraham Lincoln. Next chapter is going to be super fun, it's going to be the first gathering (spoiler alert).**

**REVIEWS:**

**"Birdflame" - Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep that in mind about the grammar. Not gonna lie, my editing has been pretty sloppy.**

**"Yellowfanggg" - Thanks!**

Redpaw turned in his mossy nest. Fernpaw and Marshpaw had made them yesterday. They'd sewn feathers into the lining, and Redpaw never wanted to leave. Beside him, Silverpaw turned in her sleep. Sunpaw had stretched out across his nest, with his front legs resting on top of his sister. Fernpaw and Marshpaw's nests were vacant. They must have gone on dawn patrol.

_It's my first day of training!_ The thought was enough to send Redpaw springing up from his nest. He'd had to listen to the apprentices go on and on about their training last night, while he and Fernpaw shared a blackbird that Silverpaw had caught on her very first try, as he's been told time and time again. It was _his_ day today. The red tabby sprung out of the apprentices den and into the clearing, where Stonepool was giving out orders.

"Redpaw," the deputy called out. "Cloudstar said he wanted to see you." Redpaw dipped his head and padded up to the leader's den.

"Cloudstar?" he called through the darkness. He was hesitant to enter.

"Ah, Redpaw." The white tom padded out of the den, nodding to his apprentice. "Are you excited for your first day of training?"

"I sure waited long enough," Redpaw mewed without thinking. Cloudstar's eyes widened, but Redpaw didn't take it back. He stood behind his words.

Instead of cuffing him around the ears, the old cat purred with amusement, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you did. Today, I'm going to take you around ThunderClan territory."

The white tom led him out of camp, and Redpaw bounced along, not far behind. "Can we try some fighting moves?" He pleaded the old tom. "I want to get big enough to beat Tangleclaw." The black and white tom was one of the best fighters in the clan.

Cloudstar shrugged. "If we have a little extra time I might show you a few." Redpaw's tail stuck up in the air. He had to crane his neck to see the tops of the sky high oaks that towered over him. Everything was bigger out in the old forest. He resisted the urge to shoot past Cloudstar, and scamper up the old bark trunk.

"How big is the forest?" Redpaw asked, and then immediately thought of a better question. "How big is the world?" Was it all trees for miles upon miles?

"Walking the full circumference of the forest would take nearly a day," Cloudstar mewed. "But we only patrol the parts of it that border WindClan and ShadowClan." Cloudstar thought for a moment before answering the second question. "When I was given my nine lives, a friend of mine, Molepaw, who was killed on the Thunderpath when we were apprentices gave me a life for humility. I saw the ThunderClan territory in perspective to the entire world. The world is huge, Cloudpaw. The land beyond the clans is vast and infinite. You could spend your whole life wandering, and only see a tiny bit of it.

"Wow," Redpaw breathed. He couldn't even imagine something that big, though he tried. "What's beyond us?"

"There's mountains," the leader answered. "A group of cats lives there, called the Tribe of Rushing Water. They have weird names and foreign accents. Beyond that, there's a lake where the sun drowns every night. Our ancestors traveled there to find new territory after theirs was destroyed by Twolegs. They said that the water stretched on for as far as the eye could see. An endless pond." Cloudstar's voice got quiet, like he was lost in thought. Redpaw could relate to the feeling. They rounded the corner to where a ridge looked out on the lake. The new-leaf day was perfect. The sum warmed his tabby pelt, and sky was vast with few clouds. Redpaw puffed out his fluffy chest, and let the gentle breeze blow through his fur.

"Across the lake is RiverClan," Cloudstar flicked his tail to the opposite side of the lake. "ShadowClan territory starts where the forest turns to pine, and Windclan borders our other side, on the moor," he mewed. "Tomorrow you'll go on the dawn patrol, and Stonepool will show you how to mark our borders."

"What's that?" Redpaw flicked his tail to where a cluster of odd-looking structures stood from across the lake.

"That's the Twoleg Horseplace," the leader responded. "Twolegs are odd animals. They keep sheep and horses in fences down there." The Twoleg dens were unlike anything Redpaw had seen. Even at a distance, he could tell that they were extraordinarily large. "You can't see it from here, but the Moonpool is slightly behind us. That's where Bluewhisker and the other medicine cats go to visit StarClan. All apprentices have to visit Moonpool too." Redpaw wondered if he'd meet his parents. The entire clan had talked his ear off about what great cats they were, but he'd like to visit them for himself someday. Cloudstar shot him a knowing glance, as if he knew what Redpaw was thinking.

"And what about the gathering island?" Redpaw mewed before the leader could launch into a speech about his father.

"There." Cloudstar got the memo, and flicked his tail tip to a cluster of trees in the lake. "The next gathering is in almost a moon. You will attend it, along with Sunpaw and Silverpaw." Excitement coursed through Redpaw. He couldn't wait to see the other clans. He wondered if all the leaders were as big and scary as Cloudstar.

"Who are the clan leaders?" Redpaw asked. He was uncomfortably aware of how many questions he was asking, but Cloudstar didn't seem bothered.

"There's Sagestar of WindClan, Timberstar of ShadowClan, Minnowstar of RiverClan, and myself. All four clans are in a time of peace right now," Cloudstar murmured. "As you probably remember, it was a hard leaf-bare." Redpaw winced. He'd remembered how hungry he'd been when Leafbreeze's milk dried up and fresh-kill was scarce. "All four clans suffered, and we didn't have time to pick border fights. Now that every clan has prey, they can afford to fight again. With good weather comes conflict," Cloudstar mewed.

The two cats sat in silence for a moment, taking in the beauty of the territories. Then, Cloudstar flicked his tail for Redpaw to follow him, and the mentor and apprentice scurried down the old oak.

"Can we practice battle moves?" Redpaw bounced around the leaders paws, too swept away in excitement to realize that he was acting like a kit in front of the leader.

"A good warrior always feeds his clan first," Cloudstar mewed, and Redpaw resisted the urge to sigh. "I always teach my apprentices to hunt before I teach them to fight." _Then why did you say you might show me some moves?_ Redpaw bit back the indignant response. "Look around, do you see any prey?" Redpaw opened his mouth, and tasted the air. He couldn't smell anything. He looked back at Cloudstar and shook his head. The white tom sighed, and flicked his tail tip to where a mouse was scouring the forest floor for seeds. _Whoops._

"Did you want me to catch it?" The realization dawned on Redpaw after about thirty seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes," Cloudstar mewed. "I know you've never hunted, but rely on your instinct."

Redpaw lowered himself to the ground, and slunk along the forest floor. The mouse continued to do its thing, oblivious to the danger. He slunk forward farther, careful not to step on any twigs or leaves. _Keep the tail still._ He'd remembered Fernpaw mentioning to him that she moved her tail too much when she made a catch. When he was about three tail lengths away from the bird, he paused and wriggled his haunches to build up as much energy as he could muster. He sprung forward in a furry bundle of claws and teeth. Redpaw could hardly believe it when his claws hit the rodent's furry back. He hurled the little animal into the air and batted at it again. The thing shot across the clearing, and Redpaw cringed at the dull thump of the mouse hitting a tree trunk. He ran over to where it had landed. To his dismay, the determined mouse got up, and ran across the ground. _No!_ Redpaw dove after it, batting it across the clearing again. This time the little body hit Cloudstar smack in the face. The leader stared at Redpaw for a few seconds, before delivering the killing bite.

"That…" Redpaw shifted his paws as Cloudstar searched for the words. "That definitely could have been cleaner."

Redpaw ungracefully spat a clump of mouse fur onto the ground. "I killed the thing. You never said it had to be a clean kill."

"We'll work on your hunting," Cloudstar mewed. "You have good speed and strength, and I've seen you practice fighting, you're very good. You did catch it, but if you'd delivered the killing bite sooner it wouldn't be so… bloody." Redpaw nodded and picked up the shredded mouse. He couldn't think of a single cat in the clan that would eat it, but he didn't care. At least he'd caught it.

They spent most of the day hunting. Redpaw successfully scared off two squirrels and a vole. It was only when Silverpaw and Sunpaw walked in on Redpaw almost twist a paw trying to catch a finch, that he lost it.

"Redpaw!" Sunpaw out to him. "You're supposed to kill the bird, not yourself."

"You can eat dirt, Sunpaw," Redpaw uncreatively shot back.

Doeleap rolled her eyes. "How about the apprentices practice some fighting moves?" she interjected. "I think Redpaw's done enough hunting for today." Sunpaw snickered, and Redpaw shot him a venomous glare.

Cloudstar dipped his head. "I suppose you're right."

"We'll see who's laughing after you fall flat on your face," Redpaw snapped at Sunpaw. He lashed his red tabby tail, and puffed out his chest. Sunpaw just rolled his eyes, and hopped down into the clearing, opposite of Redpaw. He was confident that he could beat the cocky apprentice. Silverpaw, on the other hand… The she-cat was cold and calculating. While Redpaw relied on brute strength and anger to fuel him in battle, she thought through every move she made. Redpaw wasn't so sure he could beat her.

"Sunpaw and Redpaw, you two should fight first," Stonepool mewed. The toms circled each other like a pair of wolves about to rip each other to shreds. Redpaw arched his back and puffed out his fur, staying light on his paws. Sunpaw moved first, lunging everything he had at Redpaw. Redpaw absorbed the blow, and rolled with the apprentice across the sandy ground. The smaller tom made a weak attempt to pin him to the ground, but Redpaw easily pushed him off with his back legs. While Sunpaw stumbled, he bounced up and tackled the tom to the ground again. Sunpaw struggled for a second more, but the red tabby shoved him down into the dusty ground. He unnecessarily kicked dust at his denmate's face to add insult to injury. Volefoot and Doeleap both looked impressed, but Cloudstar's eyes were slitted, his expression was impossible to read.

"Good job, Redpaw!" Volefoot cried out. "Sunpaw, remember what we said, rely on speed instead of strength if your opponent is bigger than you." It was Redpaw's turn to snicker.

"Well fought Redpaw, but let's see if you can beat my apprentice," Doeleap said, pushing forward Silverpaw.

Redpaw circled Silverpaw like he'd done with Sunpaw. When he looked into her eyes, he could see the gears turning in her head. She was thinking everything through, calculating exactly the right moment to attack. Redpaw didn't give her the chance. He aimed a front paw blow at her head, but the silver apprentice ducked. She feinted to the left of Redpaw, only to strike his right side with sheathed paws. Her soft paws brushed against his shoulder, and he realized that, if her claws were out, she would have completely slashed his shoulder open.

Enough playing around. Redpaw let out a screech and leapt forward, wrapping his paws around the she-cat and carrying her down into the ground with him. They lay together in the dirt and struggled breath. He loosened his grip on Silverpaw for a moment, and she capitalized on the opportunity. The she-cat struggled away from him, and scurried across the leafy floor. Exactly like he'd done with the mouse, Redpaw wriggled his haunches and pounced. He landed on top of the she-cat and dragged her backwards, pressing a paw to her chest.

Redpaw was surprised to see genuine fear in the silver tabby's eyes when he looked down at her. "Sorry," he muttered, and he let the she-cat go.

"You're good," Silverpaw purred back at him. He was glad to see her blue eyes return to their usual calm. "You fight so bravely," she whispered. The praise warmed him from nose to tail tip.

Redpaw shrugged. "I got lucky. It was nothing."

"Fight me," Cloudstar said. He stood up and shook the dust from his pelt.

"Really?" Redpaw asked, and Cloudstar nodded.

Beating the old cat would be hard. He couldn't rely on brute strength alone, like he'd done with Sunpaw and Silverpaw. The muscular white-pelted leader was a lot bigger than him. Redpaw leapt forward, hooking the leader's paws with his. Cloudstar stumbled, but didn't fall. Redpaw took the opportunity to ram himself into the leader's flank. The leader retaliated with a strike that sent his apprentice careening across the clearing. Redpaw collapsed into the ground and struggled for breath.

"A good fighter fights smart. Use your environment and get creative. Otherwise the stronger cat is always going to win, no matter what," he told the apprentices. Redpaw bowed his head in embarrassment. _I'll beat him someday,_ he promised himself.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, make sure you review. I love getting feedback on my writing, so getting reviews really makes my day. Just get in there and say anything! Anyways, I'm really excited for the next chapter. I've got it all written out and I'll release it in a few.**

**I'm gonna do a question of the day because I'm feeling fun: in honor of president's day, who's your favorite warriors leader? **

**I'm a sucker for Crookedstar.**

**Love y'all!**


	4. Gathering Gone Wrong

**I was going to wait to release this chapter, but I was feeling it today, so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, y'all rock! **

**REVIEWS:**

**"Darkbreezee" - Yeah, Shadowstar's one of the best leaders from DOTC. For some reason I really love Clear Sky too, even though he was a pretty terrible cat. Thanks for pointing out that inconsistency, that's super helpful and I'd totally overlooked that!**

**"Mad Hat Dragon" - Thank you so much! Crookedstar is literally the best. I read Crookedstar's Promise many years ago, and it still makes me cry.**

**"Carry On My Wayward Willow" - Yeah, I love writing rivalries. Tallstar is the best. He's such a even-headed, wise leader. I loved Onestar as a warrior, but he just totally lacked Tallstar's leadership.**

**Anyways, onto the story, enjoy y'all!**

Redpaw had been training for nearly a moon. He was just as bad of a hunter as he'd been on his first day, but he was slowly growing into one of the better fighters in the clan. Tonight was a special night. The full moon shone brightly in the clearing, which meant that it was time for all four clans to meet for a Gathering. On his first day of apprenticeship, Cloudstar had mentioned that Redpaw would come, but the red tabby still found himself nervous as the leader emerged from his den to announce the cats who'd go.

"Tonight is a full moon, which means that we will meet for a gathering. Stonepool, Bluewhisker, Volefoot, Tangleclaw, Leafbreeze, Doeleap, Icetail, Littlear, Cherrypelt, Adderleaf, Rainheart, Marshpaw, Fernpaw, Silverpaw, Sunpaw, and Redpaw will all attend." Redpaw's stomach flipped with a nervous excitement. He exchanged a happy glance with Silverpaw.

"All the apprentices?" Applesplash called out. "Shouldn't you give priority to the warriors?" Brambleflight murmured in agreement with her brother. They'd both been left out of the patrol, Redpaw noticed.

"We need warriors to guard the camp," Cloudstar answered plainly.

"More like he doesn't want Applesplash flirting with Fallowleap," Fernpaw muttered in Redpaw's ear.

"Really?" He mewed back in disbelief. Applesplash was one of the best, most loyal cats in the clan. Redpaw found it hard to believe that the tom would be padding after a WindClan she-cat.

"Oh yeah," Fernpaw fell into pace with him. The gathering patrol set off in the night, the full moon illuminating the way. "I get all the gossip, Icetail's my mentor." She had a point. Icetail and Cherrypelt were the biggest gossips in ThunderClan.

"Redpaw, wait up!" Silverpaw rushed up to the apprentices, standing so close to him that their pelts brushed as they walked. Fernpaw's whiskers twitched, and Redpaw felt suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't want the tabby she-cat gossiping about him.

The patrol was quiet most of the way to the island. Redpaw's heart skipped when he saw the other clans for the first time. The rancid-smelling ShadowClan slunk out of the pines, led by a massive battle scarred tabby that must have been Timberstar. Minnowstar led RiverClan, recognizable by their fish-stink and sleek fur. From the moor, Sagestar led WindClan. Her clan was long legged and thin, with wind ruffled fur. Cloudstar nodded to his fellow leaders. The four patrols merged together, bombarding Redpaw with unfamiliar scents and voices.

"You'll have to climb across a downed tree to get to the gathering," Fernpaw told him. "Whatever you do, _don't fall in."_

"Did you?" Redpaw asked.

"No," she mewed back. "But Marshpaw did. Reedfoot, the RiverClan deputy had to fish him out."

When it was his turn to cross, Redpaw sunk his claws as deep into the tree as he could, and slunk along the wood. He was grateful for his extra toes. Marshpaw was doing the same, he realized, and he had to stifle a purr. He was grateful to feel solid ground under his feet when he leapt off the downed oak.

"Welcome to your first gathering," Rainheart mewed in his ear. "Pretty amazing, right?" The apprentice nodded slowly, his eyes were as wide as the full moon.

"Redpaw, c'mon!" The shout came from Marshpaw. Redpaw followed his clanmate to the edge of the island where the other apprentices were waiting. They all looked friendly, even the ShadowClan cats.

He took his place by Silverpaw and Sunpaw. "Redpaw," Fernpaw mewed. "Meet Ryepaw and Sootpaw of WindClan," she flicked her tail at a light brown tabby tom and a sooty grey she-cat. "Brackenpaw, Ivypaw, and Snailpaw of ShadowClan," she nodded to each in turn. "And Sweetpaw and Smudgepaw of RiverClan."

"Hi," Redpaw muttered, overwhelmed by all the new cats. "Are these all the apprentices?"

"Yep!" Snailpaw echoed brightly. "Even Ivypaw, she's a medicine cat but we still let her talk to us." Ivypaw gave her littermate a good natured shove.

"These first gatherings are always tough," Sweetpaw empathized. "There's so many clan cats, and it's hard to remember all their names. Us apprentices are pretty friendly with each other, though," she said.

"Those cats are the medicine cats," Ryepaw said, flicking his tail at a group of cats at the end of the clearing where Bluewhisker sat. "Fennelnose of ShadowClan is the grey tabby, Grousefoot of WindClan is next to him, and opposite of her is Feathershine of RiverClan."

"I should probably be with them," Ivypaw admitted sheepishly.

"You probably know the leaders," Ryepaw carried on. "The deputies are Hazelfall of ShadowClan, Reedfoot of RiverClan, and Yellowclaw of WindClan. You'll know the elders when you see them," Ryepaw continued, "And you'll slowly get to know the other warriors. Some are more vocal during the gatherings than others."

"Like Oneclaw," Fernpaw put in. "He's the big, battle scarred ShadowClan tabby," she told Redpaw, flicking her tail at the tomcat from across the clearing. "He likes to interrupt the leaders every five seconds."

Ivypaw sighed. "He's nowhere as bad as Tangleclaw." Redpaw turned his gaze to the black and white ThunderClan warrior. He was opinionated, sure, but one of the best warriors in ThunderClan.

"Tangleclaw's mellowed since he and Doeleap became mates," Fernpaw said. Redpaw's ears perked. He wasn't a big fan of gossip, but he couldn't see the grumpy old tom with the bubbly young she-cat. "I'd wouldn't be surprised if she announced she was expecting kits any day now."

"Yeah, whenever she takes me out on patrol, he always comes," Silverpaw mewed. Redpaw couldn't help but be a little surprised. Silverpaw didn't seem like the type to be concerned with gossip. "They're all over each other all the time." He was glad to see that Sunpaw looked just as lost as him. Maybe they both could stand to pay a little more attention to their clanmates.

"So all the apprentices are really close, huh?" Sunpaw butted in.

"Yeah, we're all friends," said Fernpaw, leaning into Sweetpaw affectionately. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes, and Redpaw knew exactly what she was thinking. These cats were too close. Who would they betray on the battlefield, their clan, or their friends? Still, they seemed friendly enough, and Redpaw didn't devote himself to the warrior code the way that Silverpaw did. A few harmless friendships wouldn't really hurt anyone.

"Let the gathering begin!" The shout came from Cloudstar, who scurried up the side of the great oak, followed by the other leaders. _One day I might be sitting there._ The thought made him swell with pride. The apprentices muttered a quick goodbye and sat with their clans. He found a seat between Leafbreeze and Rainheart, and the other apprentices filed in behind him. "ThunderClan is thankful for the plentiful new-leaf. All the prey has returned to the forest after leaf-bare, and hunting has been better than ever." Redpaw shuddered, remembering the bitter leaf-bare that'd ravaged the clan when he was a kit. He could almost still feel the hungry ache in his stomach. "A badger and her cubs wandered through our territory, but they were driven off our land by Applesplash, Icetail, and Tangleclaw. All clans should keep an eye out for the her. We drove her off past the Twolegplace, but she may return." He paused for a moment, and Redpaw's heart skipped a beat when he added, "ThunderClan is proud to add three new apprentices to our ranks, Sunpaw, Silverpaw, and Redpaw."

"Sunpaw! Silverpaw! Redpaw!" The three apprentices stood up as the clans called out their names. Redpaw puffed out his chest, and surveyed the clans through a narrow gaze. It was the first time they would hear his name, but they wouldn't ever forget it, he promised himself. The cheers diminished, and his moment of glory faded. Cloudstar nodded to the apprentices, and concluded his report. "ThunderClan looks forward to many more moons of good hunting, and new kits. We are strong as ever." The leader's voice was sharp and surprisingly pointed.

"Thank you, Cloudstar," Minnowstar dipped her head. "RiverClan too is enjoying new-leaf. The ice on the lake has completely melted, and the waters are stocked with fish. We've had a prosperous few moons, and thank StarClan for the good weather. We are pleased to announce that Amberear has moved to the nursery in preparation for the birth of Brushflight's kits. RiverClan is excited to welcome new blood into our ranks." Murmurs of approval swept through the island. "We had some trouble with Twoleg kits on our territory, but it was nothing that our warriors couldn't handle." She wrapped her tail over her paws and looked to Timberstar.

"ShadowClan is doing fine," the leader mewed. "As Cloudstar and Minnowstar said, we are thanking StarClan for the fair weather. Nettletail has given birth to two healthy toms, Ashkit and Darkkit." Meows of congratulations rang out through the clearing. "ShadowClan too is growing stronger by the day, and is pleased to welcome new kits into the clan." He turned to Sagestar, who looked more like an elder than a leader. She was frail and ragged, hunched over her branch with an angry look in her eyes.

"I'm glad all the other clans are doing so well," she said, not sounding genuine in the slightest. "Perhaps they are prospering on the prey that they've _stolen_ from WindClan."

"What?" Tangleclaw was the first to spring to his paws, staring daggers at the old leader. "I suppose you have evidence to base this on?"

"I do," the old leader hissed. "Our warriors have been finding ThunderClan scent marks deep into our territory for the past moon. WindClan will not stand idly by while ThunderClan attempts to take what's ours from underneath our noses," she growled. "The next warrior we catch on the wrong side of the border will regret it _dearly."_

"But you haven't caught anyone!" Tangleclaw hissed. "You'll need more proof than that before you accuse us of stealing prey. Your clan has been itching for a fight for a long time, we don't have to take any accusation you throw at us seriously!"

A black tomcat unsheathed his claws, digging them into the soft ground. "Why don't you come on over here and say that again?"  
"Stand down, Tangleclaw," Cloudstar hissed. Sagestar didn't call off her warrior. She simply watched through slitted eyes, her expression unreadable.

"Oh, I will," Tangleclaw growled as if he hadn't heard the leader. He crossed the clearing in two leaps. "It wasn't long since you were an apprentice, Archstep, do you really think you can beat a seasoned warrior?" His ears were flat to his head, and his teeth were bared at the WindClan warrior.

"I don't start battles I can't finish," Archstep growled. The two toms leapt at each other with an aggression that Redpaw had never seen before. Pure rage fueled Tangleclaw, and he bowled over the younger warrior, sending hard blows to the tom's exposed stomach. The clearing darkened, and Redpaw didn't even have to look up to know that clouds had covered the moon. StarClan was angry. The battling toms didn't stop, however. Tangleclaw dealt a strong blow to Archstep's nose, and the younger tom slashed at his side.

"Get a hold of yourselves, this is not how warriors act!" Stonepool pushed through the crowd, followed closely by Volefoot and Leafbreeze. The three cats worked to restrain the brawling toms, assisted by Yellowclaw and a dark tabby warrior with a scar over his eye.

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Cloudstar shouted. He leapt down from the Great Oak. "Fighting at gatherings will not be tolerated. You are grown warriors, and you should be able to coexist for one night without trying to rip each other apart in front of our ancestors."

As soon as he spoke, lightning struck a tree at the edge of the island. Thunder boomed in the sky a second later, shaking the ground all around Redpaw. Redpaw's blood turned to ice when he heard the creaking of roots upturned. Screeches and cries echoed throughout the clearing as all the cats came to the same gut-wrenching conclusion. _The tree was going to fall!_

**Thanks for reading, make sure to review! **


	5. The Fall Out

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I'm really excited to be back after that cliffhanger. **

**REVIEWS:  
"Snowberry0w0" - Thank you!**

**"something" - Thanks for the feedback. As for Tangleclaw, I guess you'll have to read and see ;)**

**"Birdflame" - Gray Wing is pretty cool. As for the timeline, I'd say it's about six or seven generations after Omen of the Stars. Long enough that the cats from the books are dead, but not long enough that they've been forgotten. I'm thinking about introducing some cannon characters in as members of StarClan, but I'm not 100% sold on it yet.**

**"Carry On My Wayward Willow" - Thanks for the feedback!**

The boom of a great poplar tree hitting the ground was heard and felt by all. The full rage of StarClan fell upon the four clans. There was a stunned silence as every cat tried to process what had happened. It was Fennelnose's distressed wail that broke the tense silence. "StarClan is angry!" he shouted. _There should've never been fighting at a gathering,_ Redpaw thought. The dust cleared, and through the rain, Redpaw could see where the old tree was lying. It lay across the clearing, separating WindClan and ThunderClan. With a jolt, Redpaw realized it was near where Archstep and Tangleclaw had been fighting.

"Deputies, make sure all cats are accounted for!" The order came from Minnowstar, who leapt deftly from the tree, followed by Timberstar and Sagestar. His heart pounded with relief when he saw Cloudstar's white pelt in the crowd, he'd been close to the fighting warriors and he was okay._ Please let Leafbreeze, Volefoot, and Tangleclaw be okay._

"Stay close to me," Rainheart pressed his pelt closer to Redpaw's. "Apprentices, look away. Just in case."_ Look away._ Part of Redpaw wanted to ask why he would have to, but he knew the answer. He pressed closer to the grey tabby.

After a harrowingly long second, Hazelfall cried out "ShadowClan is accounted for," in a weak voice. The brave-looking deputy was shaking from nose to tail tip and leaning on Timberstar for support.

"So is RiverClan!" Reedfoot's yowl was clearer. The clans held their breath as they listened for the voice of Yellowclaw or Stonepool.

"StarClan wouldn't hurt one of our warriors, right?" Redpaw asked Rainheart. "No matter how mad they were?" The tom didn't respond.

"Stonepool, report!" Cloudstar shouted, hopping onto the log. The rain came down harder, matting his fluffy white pelt. All around Redpaw, his clanmates held their breath. He heard a choking sob a couple cats away from him, and he didn't even have to look up to know that it was Doeleap.

"We're okay!" The grey tabby tom's voice caused relief to crash over Redpaw. It had seemed like an eternity came and went in the time it took him to reply. "I'm with Leafbreeze, Volefoot, Fallenheart, Archstep, and Tangleclaw. We're all okay, and so is the rest of WindClan." Fallenheart must have been the grey tabby with the scar, Redpaw realized, remembering the cats that had helped break Tangleclaw and Archstep apart.

"The gathering is over by the will of StarClan," Bluewhisker announced. He tipped his head back to look up at the cloud covered moon as he said it. The medicine cat looked like a ghost in the rain. His bluish fur was dripping wet, and it clung to his skinny frame. He wore the same weary look that Cloudstar.. It was the look of a cat who'd conversed with StarClan, who knew the full extent of their wrath. The tom fell into pace behind the ThunderClan patrol.

Each of the four clan leaders led their cats off the island without so much as speaking a word to each other. Tangleclaw was bleeding profusely, supported by Leafbreeze and Stonepool on either side. The senior warriors didn't speak to one another, or even look at each other. Redpaw fluffed his fur against the rain, and let Rainheart guide him. The treebridge off the island was slick with rain, and he had to dig his paws in and slink low enough that his belly fur brushed against the pale wood. He let out a sigh of relief when he reached the end, and his massive paws hit solid ground. The patrol carried on in silence, led by a sullen Cloudstar.

The white tomcat waited only until the patrol was underneath the cover of ThunderClan trees to turn on Tangleclaw. "What in the name of StarClan were you thinking?" he hissed. The apprentices watched them through wide gazes. "Fighting at a gathering? Why would you ever think that was a good idea?" Tangleclaw stared back at his leader with a look of contempt, and for a moment, Redpaw feared he would leap at the old cat.

"I did it to show that WindClan couldn't walk all over us. You were willing to sit back and take Sagestar's accusations without even trying to defend ThunderClan," Tangleclaw snapped.

"I'm sure you could've done that without unsheathing your claws. You are a senior warrior, Tangleclaw. Do you know how it looks to me when one of my senior warriors gets into a fight with a cat who was only recently an apprentice? He's young and arrogant, Tangleclaw, but you should have known better."

"He may be young, but he has Sagestar's ear," the black and white warrior growled. "Sagestar's looking for a reason to attack us. She wants to start a war. That doesn't sound like her, does it? Her mind is deteriorating with old age, and she's letting the younger warriors push her around." Cloudstar didn't respond. "If you had any brains at all, Cloudstar," he continued. "You would attack WindClan before the next gathering. Show them that a war with ThunderClan won't be so easily won." Redpaw fluffed up his fur. He agreed with Tangleclaw, he realized. "I think you would have picked up on that, Cloudstar. I'm sure Beechstar would have."

Cloudstar growled at the comparison to his predecessor. "There's no excuse to fight at a gathering," he dismissed the patched warrior. "Let Bluewhisker treat your wounds, get some rest, and we'll talk about this later." Redpaw half expected the warrior to continue grilling the leader, but Tangleclaw just dipped his head. "If you ever try this again," Cloudstar added. "You'll never see another gathering again."

The rest of the walk home was dead silent. No cat wanted to be the first to speak. It didn't take a genius to know that Cloudstar and Tangleclaw were both pissed. When Redpaw finally caught sight of the ThunderClan camp, relief coursed over him. He was exhausted from the gathering, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his nest and sleep. Cloudstar stormed across the clearing in about two leaps, and Leafbreeze followed closely behind him. Tangleclaw limped off to Bluewhisker's den, tailed by Doeleap.

"What happened?" Mistfur was the first cat to ask. She was on guard duty with Mistfur. The cats returning from the gathering had picked up a small crowd.

"Tangleclaw, are you alright?" The shocked meow came from Squirrelclaw, the senior warrior who'd elected to stay behind. Concerned voices echoed throughout the hollow, as the rest of the clan padded out of their dens to greet their clanmates.

"WindClan accused us of stealing prey," Icetail explained. "And Archstep and Tangleclaw got into a fight."

"Stealing prey?" Brambleflight echoed. Cries of outrage rose up into the starry night.

"Did StarClan send clouds over the moon?" Cherrypelt called out from behind Sharpfang.

"They did more than that," Icetail muttered darkly. "They struck down a tree in the middle of the island. Miraculously, no cat was hurt." Redpaw shivered, remembering the earth-shattering thud of the oak against the ground. StarClan had been merciful. They'd struck down the tree without hurting a single cat. Who knew what would happen if they were pushed just a bit farther?

Redpaw pushed past the gaggle of cats, and stepped inside the apprentices den. He welcomed the darkness all around him, and plopped down into his nest with a sigh. The apprentice curled his tail over his nose, but no matter how much he willed it, sleep would not come to him. He could still feel the ground quake as the tree slammed into it. Above all, it was Rainheart's comment,_ apprentices, look away,_ that really got to him. His imagination raced, filled with gorey images of cats trapped beneath the tree._ But everyone is okay,_ he reminded himself. The apprentice gave his chest fur a few nervous licks. There was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight, no matter how much he wanted to.

The apprentice waited until the excited cries died down, and padded back out into the hollow. The stars were out, and the full moon shone so brightly and cloudlessly as if nothing had happened. The stars were the souls of the dead warriors looking down from StarClan. At least that's what Goldenpool, the elder, had told him. He believed in StarClan. All clan cats did. The belief coursed through their veins, made them what they were. It led the cats by the lake, and bound them to a code of honor. Redpaw should have felt comforted looking up at the stars, but instead he felt more alone than ever.

A small cough came from behind him, and Redpaw lifted his head. "See?" The voice of Rainheart drifted past him. "You may think that you're alone, but you never really are." Redpaw folded his thick tail over his paws.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he demanded, turning to the grey tabby. Rainheart had an odd wisdom about him, as if his soul were as old as the trees.

"I had a sister," Rainheart continued. "Her name was Lilypaw, and she was killed on the ThunderPath. When I see the way you look up at the stars, it reminds me of the way I used to look at them when I looked for her. You feel so alone, but you never are."

"How do you know that?" Redpaw grumbled back.

"Cloudstar took me to the Moonpool at the end of my training. I drank from the waters, and I saw my sister, Lilypaw." Redpaw felt an intense stab of envy. He'd love to see his parents in StarClan before he went there himself. "Never lose faith in the stars," Rainheart finished.

_The stars._ The softer side of him was filled with a sudden wonder and longing for his parents, but the darker part of him couldn't shake the feeling that he was alone. If his parents were such great cats, he wondered, why couldn't they show him some sign,_ any sign_ that they were watching over him. Rainheart padded off to the warriors den, and Redpaw was left alone in the darkness.

The camp was almost completely silent. The whispers of Brambleflight and Mistfur on guard duty were the only sound in the hollow. He craned his neck, and looked up at the sky one last time. The stars seemed to stretch on infinitely. The clans had existed for a long, long, time. Their ancestors greatly outnumbered the amount of living warriors. He wondered if he'd be a star in the Silverpelt one day. The thought chilled him. He didn't want to become an indistinct, meaningless speck in the sky. Forgotten, for all intents and purposes. Redpaw wanted apprentices everywhere for generations to come to recognize his name when they heard it the same way that he recognized the name Firestar, or Thunderstar._ Redstar._ The name sounded sharp on his tongue, and filled him with anxious excitement.

His fantasy diminished as a faint rustling came from the bushes. Applesplash pushed his way through the secret entrance at the back of the camp, careful to avoid Brambleflight and Mistfur. He froze when he saw Redpaw. There was a challenge in the tawny warrior's eyes, as if he expected Redpaw to question him. Redpaw just nodded at his clanmate and wrapped his tail over his paws. It wasn't his place to judge. Applesplash headed back into the warriors den wordlessly.

_What are you up to?_ Redpaw couldn't help but wonder.

**Sort of a slow chapter, but there'll be a lot more action in the future, I promise. I'm really looking forward to maybe giving Applesplash and Rainheart bigger roles in the story. If you guys have any ideas for characters that should be given a bit more screen time, let me know, it gets the creative juices flowing. Also - if you guys can think of any warrior names for Sunpaw and Silverpaw, let me know. I've got one for Redpaw, but I'm still deciding on them. **

**Thanks for reading, leave me a review!**

**Have a good one, y'all. (It wouldn't be an author's note if I didn't say y'all)**


	6. Trouble on Patrol

**Yikes, sorry about taking forever to update. I've had a really busy week or two, and I kept rewriting this chapter. I promise I've got the next one already written, so I will be quicker on the update.**

**"Carry on My Wayward Willow" - Thanks for the names!**

**"Birdflame" - Uhh, I hadn't thought much about that to be honest. I guess either the Old Thunderpath running through the ThunderClan territory, or the one in the Twolegplace (it's not in their territory, but she might've went there on patrol in special circumstances or something)**

**"something" - Thank you!**

When Stonepool called out his name, Redpaw was deep in conversation with Silverpaw, his mouth full of blackbird. He shot the pretty apprentice an apologetic look, and scarfed down a few more bites. A half-moon had passed since the gathering, and everything was pretty much normal. Tangleclaw was still recovering in Bluewhisker's den, and the pair had pretty much driven each other crazy. His mate, Doeleap, had announced her pregnancy a few sunrises ago, but she hadn't moved to the nursery yet. The clan was buzzing with the news of kits. New-leaf had come, but the nursery was empty.

Silverpaw and Redpaw had grown closer in the last half moon. His heart fluttered every time he saw her, and he got the sense that his crush wasn't totally one-sided. In fact, the two apprentices had spent the entire previous night talking. Goldenpool's whisker's twitched from across the clearing as the elder gazed at the young cats, and for the first time, Redpaw didn't care.

"Redpaw, come here, I'm not going to ask again!" The tabby scrambled to his paws, nodded a quick goodbye to Silverpaw, and dashed to the edge of the clearing. When he skidded to a stop in front of Stonepool, the deputy's whiskers twitched as if he didn't know whether to be angry or amused. "You're going on patrol," he mewed. "Cloudstar's leading, with Leafbreeze, Cherrypelt, Applesplash, Fernpaw, and Marshpaw."

"That's a big patrol," Redpaw commented. "Shouldn't Fernpaw and Marshpaw's mentors come?"

"Cloudstar wants to assess them," Stonepool responded quietly. Redpaw nodded understandingly. The two apprentices had just completed their warrior assessments. They'd get their names any day now. Redpaw felt a unexpected prick of jealousy. I'll get my turn, he reminded himself.

"Come on, Redpaw, are you going to stand there all day?" The taunt was good natured, and from Fernpaw. He fell into pace with the tabby and her brother as they left camp. From over his shoulder, he shot a last glance at Silverpaw. The she-cat was finishing up the blackbird they'd been sharing. She was alone in the hollow, and more than anything, he wanted to stay and talk with her.

"Where are you going?" They hadn't taken more than five steps out of camp when Sunpaw trailed after them. "Can I come?" The apprentice pleaded.

"Not today, I'm afraid." There was sympathy in Cloudstar's eyes as he looked down at his son. "I think Volefoot and Doeleap were going to take you and Silverpaw on a hunting patrol." Sunpaw dipped his head and padded away. Redpaw couldn't help but notice the hurt that sparkled behind his yellow eyes. He wondered if the tabby apprentice was jealous.

The patrol set off into the forest uninterrupted. The birds had come back for New-Leaf, and their calls echoed throughout the entire forest. The bright sun warmed the air, and prey scuttled underneath every root and leaf. Redpaw couldn't help but wish that the forest could be like this all the time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Marshpaw leaned in to whisper to Fernpaw. "Cherrypelt's on our patrol." He was staring at the pretty young tortoiseshell with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh, come off it!" Fernpaw grumbled. "That's never going to happen. She's like the prettiest cat in the clan, and besides, she's a lot older than you!" Redpaw had to agree. As much as he supported his denmate putting himself out there, Cherrypelt was way out of his league. The tortoiseshell she-cat was lithe and long-legged, with brown, black, and faint ginger patches marbled across her pelt.

"She's not that much older than us," Marshpaw protested. "She, Adderleaf, and Berryfur were apprentices when we were. They were just behind Applesplash and Brambleflight, remember?" Redpaw flicked his ears. He could faintly remember the warrior ceremonies of Adderleaf, Berryfur, and Cherrypelt. He'd only been a kit.

"They got their warrior names like a day after we became apprentices," Fernpaw argued back.

"I think you should go for it," Redpaw advised his friend. "You'll never know if you don't try." That was all the encouragement Marshpaw needed. He fought his way to the front of the patrol, falling into pace with Icetail and Cherrypelt.

"Do you really think he has a chance?" Fernpaw asked, pressing closer to Redpaw. Her breath was warm in his ear, and she spoke low enough that Marshpaw couldn't hear them.

"No way," Redpaw scoffed. "She's the prettiest cat in the clan!"

Fernpaw giggled, before quietly adding, "prettier than Silverpaw?" Redpaw ducked his head uncomfortably, and didn't reply. The tabby she-cat stared at him for a second, before giving Marshpaw her full attention once again.

Marshpaw trotted back to back to the apprentices with a look of horror frozen on his face. "I just tried to flirt with Cherrypelt," he mewed. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Redpaw said.

"I told her about the time I caught this really big pheasant, and she said that I wouldn't know big if I saw it." Fernpaw and Redpaw tried and failed to hide their giggling. Marshpaw glared at them and pushed ahead.

They continued through the ThunderClan territory, happily taking in all the beauty of the forest. The day felt warm and bright. Sunlight filtered through the tree branches, casting long shadows. Bushes were flowering out, and green leaves hung from the trees once again. The babbling of a stream could be heard faintly in the distance. The patrol broke through the undergrowth, and arrived at the lake. The water was glistening, and Redpaw suddenly wished that he could dive into it like the RiverClan cats did.

"We can hunt here," Cloudstar commanded. "Catch as much as you can. It's new-leaf, so there should be plenty of prey. Rainheart and Mistfur went out at dawn, but otherwise our clan hasn't eaten today."

The patrol nodded. In the back, Applesplash let out a faint grunt of acknowledgement. He looked tired, and Redpaw wondered if he'd snuck out at night again. They hadn't talked since Redpaw had seen him sneak out of camp nearly half a moon ago, and he didn't intend to bring it up. The tawny warrior had a tongue sharper than brambles, and wouldn't hesitate to claw his ears off if he accused him of being disloyal. Still, Redpaw couldn't help but wonder if his midnight excursions were to visit Fallowleap, the WindClan she-cat who'd fallen into his affections.

The apprentices stuck together to hunt while Cherrypelt and Applesplash trotted off into the undergrowth, and Leafbreeze and Cloudstar travelled further down the lake's shore. Their pelts brushed ever so slightly when they walked, and Redpaw was reminded of Silverpaw. Whatever he did, he couldn't get the silver apprentice out of his head.

"How's your hunting coming along?" Redpaw whipped around, ready to fling a taunt back at Fernpaw until he realized that she was asking out of genuine concern, not to mock him.

"Better, thanks," he said. "I caught a sparrow the other day, and it still had most of its feathers." Marshpaw let out a snort of laughter, and Redpaw turned around to glare at him.

Fernpaw silenced them with a flick of her tail, and nodded to where a squirrel was sitting beneath a beech tree, chomping away on a nut. Redpaw took the opportunity, and slunk forward. Hours of being grilled by Cloudstar must have payed off, because his mind raced with everything he needed to remember. Light paws, watch where you step, he thought. Steady your tail, move slowly, and… leap! The tabby landed awkwardly on the squirrel's spine. The animal hardly had time to squeak before he crushed it. There was a dull squish, and Redpaw cringed.

"Gross," Fernpaw said as he held up the squirrel by its tail. The dusty animal was oozing, he realized. He'd squished it, made soup of its intestines.

"Eh," the red tabby muttered. "Cloudstar won't notice."

"I'd still eat it," Marshpaw assured him.

"You'd eat me if you were hungry enough," Fernpaw scoffed. Her brother only shrugged in response.

"Plenty of fat," he joked. Redpaw couldn't hold back a snort when Fernpaw cuffed her brother hard over the ear.

The light mood was interrupted by a desperate howl. Redpaw's blood froze, it sounded like a cat was in trouble.

Marshpaw perked his ears and listened for a moment. Immediately, the humor drained from his eyes, replaced with the deadly serious look of a warrior. "That way," he flicked his tail towards the lake. "Cherrypelt and Applesplash!" The tom darted away. Redpaw dropped his squished squirrel, and raced after Marshpaw and Fernpaw.

The screeches were coming from a hollow. Redpaw's blood froze when he saw the threat. Applesplash and Cherrypelt were cornered by a fox, trading blows in the confined hollow. Before he could reach them, Applesplash let out a mad yowl and leaped on top of the fox's shoulder's. The animal shook him off, sending the tawny tom flying across the clearing. A defenseless Cherrypelt was left in the path of the fox!

Marshpaw reached the fight before Redpaw. With the strength of a LionClan cat, he dug his claws into its shoulder, and sunk his teeth into the back of its neck. Redpaw and Fernpaw hurled themselves down the hollow beside their clanmate, and traded blows to the fox's snout. Relief coursed over him when he heard the battlecries of Cloudstar and Leafbreeze. They joined the apprentices and a shaken Cherrypelt. The fox was outnumbered. It took one look at the angry cats and turned tail, heading out across the border.

"And stay out!" Marshpaw called after it. His pelt was on end. There was a wild look in his eyes.

"You saved my life!" Cherrypelt mewed. She licked the apprentice's cheek, and the tom immediately swelled with pride. Redpaw fought the urge to roll his eyes. Had this been Marshpaw's plan all along?

"I suppose I did." The tabby's voice was lower than usual, and his chest fur was puffed out, as if he wanted to look more muscular. Beside Redpaw, Fernpaw stifled a purr.

"Well fought, Marshpaw," Applesplash's rasp came from the other end of the clearing. He struggled to his paws, and fixed the apprentice with a look of admiration. The warrior was walking stiffly from being thrown across the hollow, and blood welled from a cut on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to camp. Bluewhisker should have a look at you, and Marshpaw and Fernpaw have proved to me today that they are ready to become warriors more than any assessment could." Cloudstar mewed. Beside Redpaw, Marshpaw's tail curled. Were Fernpaw and Marshpaw about to become warriors? Redpaw couldn't hold back the intense wave of jealousy that engulfed him. The apprentice were much older than him, he reminded himself. They'd been training for far longer, and he had a long while to go.

"You did well today," Cloudstar mewed to Marshpaw. Then, he turned to look at all his warriors. "All of you did." The cats muttered their thanks. "We should head back to camp and warn the others."

Redpaw walked closely beside Fernpaw and Marshpaw. His envy only grew as he listened to the siblings talk. "Is he going to make us warriors?" Fernpaw whispered to Marshpaw. Her pale green eyes were lit up with excitement, and the tip of her tail twitched.

The patrol broke through the thorny barrier. The encounter fox hadn't crushed their spirits. In fact, the whole patrol seemed excited. Cherrypelt's eyes were shining, Leafbreeze and Cloudstar exchanged knowing looks, Marshpaw and Fernpaw bounced around the hollow, and Redpaw could even detect a faint glimmer of something resembling excitement in Applesplash's cold eyes. As soon as they padded into camp, Cherrypelt and the apprentices began to recite their story. "Marshpaw fought off a fox!" Cherrypelt cried out. Redpaw's whiskers twitched, the she-cat was looking at the apprentice like he was her hero. But we all fought off the fox… He thought this, but held his tongue. After all, Marshpaw had sprung to Cherrypelt's defense, and he deserved some of the glory.

"It was nothing," the apprentice shrugged with mock humility, and winked at Cherrypelt. She might've clawed his ears off for that earlier, but instead the she-cat just melted. It's a good day to be Marshpaw, thought Redpaw.

"Stonepool, are there patrols out?" Cloudstar asked.

"No," the deputy reported. "Volefoot's patrol just returned with lots of prey, but I was going to send Brambleflight and Berryfur out in a few minutes." Cloudstar nodded and padded away.

"Mouse-dung," Redpaw swore. "I forgot my squirrel."

"Maybe it was the will of StarClan," Fernpaw joked. "They probably sent the fox so that no cat would have to eat that mangled thing."

"That would mean that StarClan wants Marshpaw and Cherrypelt to get together, and our warrior ancestors wouldn't wish Marshpaw on any she-cat." Fernpaw's tail curled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Cloudstar's thunderous call interrupted his conversation.

"I have to go!" Fernpaw's eyes were shining brighter than the Silverpelt when she raced to the base of the rock behind her brother. He was going to miss them, he realized. Fernpaw and Marshpaw's lighthearted joking kept him entertained. They were easy to talk to, and made friends all over. He hoped that he'd see the apprentices as much as he did now after they became warriors.

"Fernpaw and Marshpaw are getting their names?" The whisper came from Silverpaw. She took a seat beside him, joined by her brother, Sunpaw.

"Yeah. Marshpaw fought off a fox while we were on patrol. He saved Cherrypelt!" Silverpaw's eyes widened, and Redpaw could have sworn he saw jealousy flicker in their blue depths.

"Nothing ever interesting happens when I'm on patrol," she protested. "And Cloudstar never takes me out." He rested his tail on his shoulder to comfort her, and said nothing. The clan had gathered in the clearing, and the white pelted leader looked ready to speak.

"Fernpaw and Marshpaw have been training for several moons, and both their mentors agree that they are ready to become warriors." From across the clearing, Icetail and Littleear nodded in agreement. "Today, these apprentices helped drive a fox off our territory. They have more than proved that they are ready to be warriors. Fernpaw," he turned to the excited tabby, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes," she replied, then caught herself. "I mean, I do." Redpaw couldn't stifle a purr.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Cloudstar carried on. "Fernpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fernlight. ThunderClan will be made stronger with your courage and compassion." Fernlight let out a happy purr. Her eyes were shining when she looked to her brother.

"I can't wait to get my name," Silverpaw muttered in his ear. Redpaw didn't reply.

"Marshpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Cloudstar." The tom's confidence boost made him sound more like a level-headed warrior than a goofy apprentice who'd just been rejected by Cherrypelt.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Marshtail, ThunderClan values your courage and strength."

The young cat lost his cool as the clan lifted their heads and called their names into the sky. "Fernlight! Marshtail!" Redpaw raised his head and called his friend's names into the warm new-leaf air. Marshtail and Fernlight bounded down from the Highledge, and Redpaw rushed to congratulate them.

"I'll be next," he mewed with a mock icy tone. Marshtail gave him a playful shove. "Don't forget about me when you're clan leader." The young warriors purred in amusement. Redpaw swallowed any residual jealousy, and let himself be happy for the siblings. One day it'll be me, he reminded himself.

**Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review, because feedback means a lot! I promise to update sooner! Honestly, I've had Marshtail and Fernlight's warrior names for awhile and its refreshing to use them. Happy almost St Patrick's Day! It's my favorite minor holiday after the 4th of July.**


End file.
